This invention relates to an adjusting mechanism for a seat back of an exerciser, particularly to one simple in structure, quick in assembling, convenient in handling, and capable to meet a user""s requirements in adjusting the seat back to any comfortable position.
A conventional adjusting mechanism for a seat back of an exerciser, as disclosed in a U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,553, is to have a sector tooth block provided under a main rod behind the seat back and a housing provided near a rear end of a fundamental base. The housing is pivotally provided with a control shaft fitted stably with a sleeve having a coronary tooth block and a wing member fixed on its solid portion. The control shaft is rotated to make the coronary tooth block engaged with or disengaged from the sector tooth block of the seat back so as to get a slanting angle of the seat back a user wants
However, the conventional adjusting mechanism mentioned above has the following defects.
1. It is inconvenient to assemble such an adjusting mechanism due to its complicated components.
2. An angle needed is adjusted mainly by engaging two tooth blocks together. Specifically, the control shaft is actuated to let one of the two tooth blocks move partially toward one side of the other tooth block and then make two tooth blocks engage each other after an angle needed is adjusted. But, in case the teeth of two tooth blocks are not exactly engaged together, it is most likely to result in irritating noises.
3. The angle adjusted is restricted by the width between every two teeth on the tooth block and every stage of adjustment is limited generally between 5-10 degrees, having no function of adjusting an angle to a most comfortable position.
This invention has been devised to offer an adjusting mechanism for a seat back of an exerciser, simple in structure, quick in assembling and possible to be adjusted to any position that is most comfortable for a user.